The rules of fun
by Pheonice Dutch
Summary: Lily lives by the rules! Wait until she stumbles on a particular questionable guideline: The marauders rules of fun. Can she do all the bets, all the flirting, all the rules-breaking-rules… can she maraud as the marauders?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, this is a fan-fiction based on the Harry Potter novels by J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy,**

**Chapter one**

Remus was enjoying the shocked expression his words had caused.

"No"

Absolute disbelief rang trough that word. Soft raindrops ticking against the window, creating a second rhythm to the increasing beating of his heart. Sirius looked at his friend in disbelieve, and then repeated himself.

"No"

"(…)"

"Really no. No way"

The boys dormroom was empty except for two boys, crunched together in one bed, hanging over what seemed to be a small parchment.

"But you've lost," the smug reply came.

"Moony, you can't do that…I can't do that, really no" the other pleaded.

"Oh, but I think you can," Remus told his friend, with a semi heartily pat on the shoulder. "Sorry mate, you know the rule." The blond boy winked with the smuggest expression possible.

The other boy sputtered in protest, forming half made-up words, not real sentence coming out for a moment. "The rule doesn't say anything about any kiss, with anybody! That's you talking Moony," Sirius now replied his friend levelly, finding his ability to speak again. Going for the dog-attack tactic.

"The rule says that anyone who loses, must do whatever the greater, better, smarter part has in store for them. So yes, the rule does say that." Remus said not being the slightest intimidated by the aggressive posture of his dog-like friend. "Besides Padfood, I hear it's pretty good to.. you know…with… you know." There he wrinkled his eyebrows in the most mocking way.

"Oh god Remus, don't ever imply that again," Sirius now squished in absolute horror.

"Imply what?" A question came from the doorway. There stood Connor, fourth-year student, one year below them, dripping mud on the carpet. Not that any of them minded, they hadn't even changed out of their Quidditch uniforms themselves into their casuals, staining the sheets of Sirius bed with mud pads all over. They had been in such a hurry to see the outcome of their bet, they hadn't even said goodbye to their teammates.

Than there was the bet, one that Sirius had completely and utterly lost.

"Imply what?" Connor asked again due to the lack of response.

"I was only trying to comfort Sirius over there, that it will not be totally and throughout disgusting to-" Here Remus was interrupted by Sirius making a wild flung at his head, clamping one hand over his mouth preventing him from finishing that sentence. Almost screaming he prevented Remus from talking.  
"No! really just no. Don't' tell please?"

Remus only gniffled, Connor raised his eyebrows questioning at Sirius. "What's he talking about Black?" he asked Sirius.

"I lost a bet," he told him, as if it was explanation enough. But seeing the still upward eyebrows, it probably wasn't." And now I have to do The rule…," he added thereby, his voice layered with a slight angry tone.

Behind Connor his twin brother John popped up. "You lost a bet Black?" the friendly mocking tone was very visible. "What do you need to do?"

That was a very good question, seeing as how most of the task coming from lost bet's mostly were too crazy and embarrassing to come up with.

"Nothing, I'm not going to," Sirius responded dangerously.

And certainly there was no way he would do the thing Remus wanted him to do. No. Way.

Remus heavily protested that, but due to the hand still on his mouth they only had a guess of what he was saying. The two brothers looked at the marauders, still not getting anything out of it. Then it all became a little more weirder when Sirius's face became tomato red in a record time, before jumping to the other end of the room.

"What the.. what?!" No words seemed to bring justice to the extent of Sirius's horror at that moment. "Remus that was absolutely uncalled for!" he finally settled for.

Remus just broke down into laughter. "Oh come on Sirius, it was only a tiny lick."

Connor smirked at this, sometimes the marauders, also known as the biggest players of the school, could be such poofs. Seriously, licking eachothers hands? If the Slytherins could have seen the small display they had just witnessed, they would have had the time of the day.

"A tiny lick? You were French kissing my hand, by the love of Merlin!" Sirius waved his 'abused' hand at his friend direction.

"You're just peachy because you've lost our bet, and now you have to-"

"No!" Sirius cut right through his words.

"You need a new line Padfood, but to contradict you, definitely yes." Remus enjoyed this so much, seeing Sirius worked up because of this. He always seemed such a lady's man, confident, experienced. Remus never had thought that even the implication of what he had in store for him, would be such a problem. But apparently he found his friends weak spot. Now as a marauder, he couldn't let that one slip out of his power.

This was going to be so much fun.

They heard more footsteps emerge the stairs, probably the rest of the team coming from the practice as well.

"Connor, you up there?" A low voice came from the hall, Irv the older brother of Connor and his twin called for him. "Potter's looking for you, says he has some more suggestions for more effect on you left hand aim, was looking quite happy 'bout it," he told him with a smile.

The Roves brothers where the three chasers in their team, and with Lupin and Black as beaters, Jack an enormous giant of a man as keeper and ofcourse their over fanatic captain and seeker James Potter, they would definitely win the cup this year. Not that it kept James from throwing merciless trainingschedules at them, including stamina exercises and balanced diets, to Sirius horror.

"Where's Jame-" Connor turned around to ask the third chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditchteam, only to be overvoiced by a pinched squeak out of the room.

"James's coming?!" Sirius turned a nice shade of pink, looking frantic trough the room for an escape, only concluding the door was blocked by half his team.

"No as matter of fact…he's already here!" James voice thundered from the hallway, making a nice headroll entrance for more dramatic effect.

"Such a overkill" Remus mused from Sirius bed, still sitting there with a small parchment in his hands. "James! Your right on time…Sirius lost the bet…" he wrinkled his brows.

A evil smile plastered on James's face, "oh did you now, Padfood?"

"… And now he _refuses_ to do The rule!" Remus exclaimed drastically, pointing a accusing finger at the direction of their friend.

Sirius let his friend point in a dramatic way, he didn't care. They all seemed to be too amused about the whole thing. But for once, Sirius was most serious about this. Even thinking about what he's ordered to do makes him turn several shades of red.

True, he usually did his share of pranking too, and he was co-designer of The rule, the one which was making his life most unpleasant right now.

It had seemed to be the best idea at the time, to create a small book, the Marauders guideline, filled with rules they made up, each of them had vowed to live by them, never disregarding the Marauders rules. It was their sacrament, their bible, and they all made sure nobody could get away from the rules.

Now there was The rule. Number one, the first one they had agreed on. James had formulated it this way: ' Number 1: As I am a Marauder, I will always be in my right. Therefore, when proved wrong, I must be punished sincerely by the one in right. When I, a marauder who is always right, have lost a bet by being wrong, I must do whatever the greater, better, smarter part has in store for me.

It basically meant, that when you would lose a bet, the winner must decide a task for you, as punishment. Those task were often very embarrassing or hard to comply, most of the tasks where fuel for days of gossip.

And now Sirius had lost, something that didn't often happen. He usually was the one who won, very rarely he would lose. But 'usually winning', hadn't nearly been enough to defeat Remus. Remus Lupin never lost. He, like now, always won.

"You're refusing to do The rule Paddy?" James's voice startled him once more. He looked at him with wide eyes, making Sirius shuffle his feet even more.

They were best friends for centuries, well that's slightly overrated, but they were an item, in a non-love related way. It was James and Sirius, Potter and Black, Prongs and Padfoot… and for the feminine half of the school, they were the most wanted.

And now he had lost a bet and their relationship would make a different course, all due to the evilness that's called Lupin.

But Sirius refused, damn The rule.

"Yes, I'm not going to do what he-,"with that he flayed his hand to Remus,"-wants me to do." He answered his best friend a bit less sure than he had wanted it to sound.

James threw his hands in the air. "Paddy! You can't refuse The rule!! What the…what are you talking about?!"

There was only one word that occurred in Sirius's bedaffled mind. "Remus!" he growled as an explanation.

The crowd of boys turned back to Remus Lupin, who looked like Christmas came sooner this year.

"Yes," he coughed ones to hide a smirk. " I have given Sirius a small task, but he seems to refuse to do so, what do you say about that, James?" he lowly asked.

_That damned manipulative werewolf!_ Sirius thought to himself, but James seemed to be teaming up with Remus this time.

"I say stop the nonsense Paddy, it can't be too hard, can it?" James directed to him.

"Sure it is not," Remus replied for him, effectively giving him no room to explain James the urgency of the matter. "It's after all, only a kiss…" he trailed innocently.

James raised his eyebrow to Sirius. "You're making a big deal out of a kiss? Are you in love or something?"

" NO! no no," Sirius denied all to quick. "James you don't know what Remus is saying, he wants me to-"

This is when Remus made a tumble forwards, clasping his hand around Sirius mouth, in the same way Sirius had done minutes ago to him. Only he didn't squirmed away when he felt Sirius's tong on the inside of his palm.

"No no Padfoot, it was supposed to be a surprise kiss, wasn't it?" Remus smiled and told him like he was talking to a five-year old.

"Who's the lucky one?" Irv grinned from the doorway. The boys had watches the show with amusement, knowing the task Sirius would have to do, would be something good, something extremely embarrassing by the look of it.

"Yeah, which girl has got your knickers so twisted Pads?" James smiled.

But Sirius has waving his arms at him, trying to get out of Lupins grip. It looked like he was desperately trying to tell James something, but the latter was ignorant to his waves.

"Haven't you already kissed practically every girl in Hogwarts? It can't be that bad can it?" His best friend said some more.

Sirius felt Remus shaking silently against him with laughter, though he kept a good pokerface on while he said honey sweet, "well I think Sirius here must complete his task right now, and no telling, it should be a surprise…remember?"

If it wasn't for the bonecrushing grip Sirius would have taken a swing at him. Damn Remus wolfstrength.

"Haha, yes I think he should!" James called out amused, patting Sirius lightly on the head in mock sympathy.

Sirius was beet red by now, oh how he was going to kill Remus. And James that oaf! Didn't he see he was signaling a code help!

Anger took over him when he heard the several cheers of agreement from the others. Well, if they wanted it that way…

He nodded slightly and let his defensive struggles be, letting Remus know he was defeated. A chuckle escaped Remus when he released Sirius and pushed him in the middle of the room.

Sirius made a show of straightening his clothes, stretching time, winning some confidence. And then turned to his target.

"What are you waiting for stupid? I'm not going to help you out this time Sirius…" James babbled lightly while Sirius walked his way.

"I don't even get why you wouldn't want to kiss someone, it's not even that big of a task Remus send you on. Is she that repulsive? Who is she, that Hufflepuf? Or wait, do you need to kiss a Slytherin?! That would be so great, or wait….it's not Lily is it? Because if it's Lily-" Here he cut himself short by a squint of surprise. It wasn't however the thought of his best friend kissing his soon to be wife…

It was the feeling of very soft lips pressing on his.

Sirius lips, on his. Kissing him gently. Sirius kissing him.

Oh god! What? What the hell? WHY? Wait…

Remus.

He was dead.

James came out of his shock and tried to pull himself out of Sirius embrace, one that had been warm and loose, but now James was trying to get away came more persistent.

"Si—ri, mst…kill" But he didn't came further than that because Sirius tongue slipped into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

James couldn't voice his offends, but he did manage a girly squeak in surprise. Why was Sirius French kissing him?

"Sirius task is to make James moan by kissing him." Remus enlightened the silent room, all the boys were in light shock seeing the two best friends getting it on. This statement made them laugh and they settled to see the show displayed in front of them.

"But it looks like James's playing hard to get." Remus added to them.

"Yeah, why is that? from my angle Black seems quiet skilled." Irv commented.

John snickered in amusement when he saw James flipping them off, while still trying to get out of Sirius' grip.

Soon they all were whistling and commenting the two kissing boys. Much to James dislike.

Sirius became annoyed too, if James would pay a little more attention to him, instead of their cheering teammates, than he could do his job properly and make James moan his heart out. Time for a new strategy.

He loosened his grip round James waist and lowered his arms. In one second he lifted James by the ass and pushed him against the wall behind them. Resting his hands on James his, he begun kissing him fiercely, no more gentleness.

James could feel his heart pulsing in his throat when he got slammed into the wall. The strong hands on his hips making him blush. He finally snapped his attention to his 'attacker' and found him pressing his lips against his own once more.

This time James let him enter on his own and even stopped his struggling a bit. What's the point? They were doing this anyway, maybe it could give some entertainment while they were at it. At least they could put on a show.

His right hand gripped Sirius dark hair and tangled his fingers in it, his other hand cupping his ass, pressing their hips closer.

If Sirius was shocked, he didn't let it show. As soon as he felt James react to his touch, he started to press his leg somewhat more between James' and pushed his chest against the other's. His hands drawing circles on James hips, his tong working magic in the other's mouth.

The room had gotten silent once more, the group watching the two best friends with wide eyes and open mouths.

Sirius briefly caught James eyes, sending a silent message which the other immediately got. Revenge.

Revenge on one cruel werewolf, currently sitting in some sort of shellshock.

A small squeeze in James side told him to play along with whatever Sirius was going to do. James bit Sirius lip a moment, to say he would.

"Ohh, yes… "

Sirius moaned out heavily, breaking the silence, turning his neck towards James so he could reach it.

James on his turn, moaned Sirius name, before beginning to kiss his way down his neck, towards the collarbone that was uncovered by their wriggling movements.

"I have wanted you for so long…" He murmured out while sliding one of his hands under James' shirt up his chest.

"More…" James demanded in a sign and captured Sirius lips again.

"You're so..so…" Sirius growled lowly but cut himself off to push James further up.

James complied to the movement, jumping up a little to wrap his legs around the other waist. He was now pinned up the wall kissing his mate fiercely.

" So what, love?" He nibbled at Sirius ear.

" So.." But Sirius couldn't say further because he let out a moan when James bit his earlobe.

" So?"

The rest of the room looked like they were about to faint. Since when did Sirius and James were like this? They obviously had forgotten the presence of the rest of the Quiddishteam, but somehow the team couldn't get of their place, transfixed by the scene developing in front of them.

"So what?" James demanded a bit harder and signed in pleasure when Sirius sped up his buckling hips.

"Hmm better" Sirius traced his tong along James lips.

"better…?" James almost whispered, biting his own lips when Sirius' hand found his nipples and gently stroked them. Making him moan a little.

"You're so..so" Sirius panted out, giving James a unnoticed wink, "…so much better than Remus!"

"…"

"…"

Behind them Sirius and James could hear one simultaneous movement of heads turning from them to where Remus was sitting.

"…"

" WHAT?!"

-----------------

Breakfast the following morning was everything but quiet.

" I heard Black left Lupin for Potter…"

"No Lupin and Potter were getting hot and spicy when Black entered the room…"

"…argument after they went trio…"

"…they had sex during practice…"

"…fuckbuddies, but then Black…"

"'…heard they even fucked in McGonagall's offi-…."

The marauders signed and pretended not to hear the constant sound of lowered murmuring. They already heard almost every rumor about them, but today it seemed that the Great-hall was overdoing itself. Everywhere heads snapped their way, fingers pointing at them.

Sirius Black hung his head towards his plate, playing the part of humiliated schoolboy, but in fact he was pretty giddy about the whole thing. It all had turned out for the best for him. He had already had a couple girls cooing over him, because they thought he and James were just IT. Or because they were trying to make him go strait again. Or trying to comfort him because his boyfriend cheated on him. Or because… well everything actually, every rumor had its pro.

James, on his behalf, didn't care the slightest what people may think. He had found the expression of his team so hilarious he would do it again any time. Besides Sirius hadn't be that bad of a kiss anyway, actually he had been really nice.

Maybe that's a bad thing to be thinking about, concerning your best mate, but James couldn't care less. The only thing he did care about was the reaction of one certain redhead. One that decided to lay in this morning and stretch his agony even a bit longer. What would she say upon hearing the rumors? Probably blaming James the minute she would hear, for whatever reason…but that was alright, he would just take it like a man and secretly watch her mouth move… oh those sweet insults, those fiery red lips, her slight décolleté. By second thought, he couldn't wait for Lilly to find out.

Remus, on his part, was sulking.

A girl with nice blond hair stood up from the Ravenclaw table and walked their way. Stopping at Remus side who curiously lifted his head a bit. "Remus…" She started a bit unsure.

"Yes?" He asked, questioning why she had come. Judging from his friends faces they hadn't had a clue either.

The girl seemed to picking up her courage and directed Remus more self-assured, after throwing a fierce glance at James.

"I think you should dump Potter. He's a total arse and deserves someone like Black, not you." She said, throwing angry looks at the other two boys, who were sniggering at their side of the table.

Remus growled deeply, not another one! "Look, …uhm?"

"Tricia," she happily introduced herself.

"Yes, Tricia, look, I don't know what you've heard, but there's nothing going on between me and James, nor me and Sirius, or me and anybody. So er, yes well thank you for the compliment, but it was only a rumor." He stated at her, expecting the girl to leave.

But her reassuring smile had turned into a hopeful one upon hearing him. "So… you're like..single then?"

"Er… uhm yes I am." Remus didn't like the way this conversation was going, certainly not since James an Sirius seemed to enjoy it too much to his liking.

The girl stood in front of him, clearly expecting him to ask her something. When he didn't seem to be asking her anything anytime soon, she made a little annoyed huff. " Well, that's good for you then."

Remus was not really following her, " What's good?"

"That you're not with Potter, or Sirius…. or anybody, that you're single." She answered.

"Yes, that's good, yes." Inwardly he cursed himself for what had to be the most awkward conversation that week. And the week was still young.

"So.." he trailed, not having enough courage to look in her waiting eyes, what a Griffindor he was.

"So…" she echoed.

"Uhm," Remus began, but hadn't got the slightest clue what to ask whatsoever. He didn't want to ask her out, but then again, he was horrible at rejecting.

Luckily she finally seemed to give up her waiting stance, gave a small 'bye then' and restalked back to the Ravenclaw table.

Remus almost but slammed his head on his plate, hearing the two opposite of him snigger didn't help.

"She was kind of pretty, why didn-"

"Shut it Padfoot!"

Sirius looked extremely insulted, but the effect of it was slightly lost since he couldn't keep his face straight. "Oh come on Moony, don't be so moody, it's your own fault really."

"And how's that so?" Remus growled.

Not in the slightest put back by the wolfish tone of his friend, Sirius wanted to explain, but even before he could have said a word…

"POTTER!"

"Lily!" James gasped, he turned around facing a bewildered red head.

"Lily, how lovely of you to join us, have a seat." He poked Sirius a seat away, dusting of the now available place and removing some imaginary breadcrumbs.

"Potter, I am not going to sit there, if that is what you're aiming at."

"Than we should go for a walk, wait let me carry those," James said, hoisting her bag full of books from her shoulders, giving her no time to protest. He walked out of the hall in a admiring speed, without looking hasty, making Lilly follow him a bit clumsy to try and match his fast sped.

"Potter, no wait, I… wait,… STOP IT!"

"Yes?" James threw her a charming smile, not caring about her fuming state.

"I wanted to talk to you." She told him a bit restricted, as if she didn't really wanted to talk to him.

Secretly hoping that it would be something nice, James awaited her to continue, but judging from her angry face, and from her former volume, he didn't think it would be.

"Professor McGonagall wants us to patrol the corridors every Monday and Wednesday evening, it seems like there have been a higher rate of activity than usual after curfew, you know, people pranking, food missing from the kitchen, kissing eachother in cupboards…" she told him, leaving the accusation of him being the higher rate of activity hanging in the air,"…acting like total idiots."

"Okay, so extra patrols, is that why you're knickers are in a twist this morning?" Ofcourse James realized this wasn't the best thing to say, and ofcourse he thought of that a bit too late.

"My _knickers_ are perfectly fine. But you have seemed to miss my point entirely," she hissed.

"Sure you're knickers are? I would look if you let me…?" James wrinkled his nose after dodging her slap at his head.

"My point is… we need to patrol," Lilly's face was going for another round of furious red, but she got herself under control quick enough.

"Yes, but I don't see why that calls for abuse." James muttered.

"We need to partrol-,"

"Well, yes, I've got that already, I will tell Padfood not to piss you on your round, so you can get those knickers out of that knot in all privacy, I would do it if-"

" We need to patrol… together." As soon as Lily interrupter him, he knew why she was that angry.

"So we need to patrol..together." He mimicked her words.

"Yes." It almost came out as an entire hiss, making James look a bit uncomfortable.

"Like, you and me… together?"

"Yess."

James knew lily wasn't half as pleased with that news as he was, seeing how she always told him she couldn't stand his sight.

"Together, at nights… when nobody's around?" Still the pulsing vein in her neck didn't stop him from asking.

"Yes. That's the idea." She looked like she was strangling him in her mind, only to viciously strangle her bagpack instead. Not wanting to listen to him any further, she turned to make her leave. It was due to her iron self-control, earned from many years holding back and not killing the boy, that she faked not to hear his next comment.

"Than I can help with those twisted knickers of yours."

-----------------

"Aaaaah! He's such a git!"

"Relax Lily dear, there's nothing new there.." Alice, her best friend tried to calm her down.

Seeing her friend in a raging fit could only mean one thing, James Potter.

"What has he done sweety?"

Lilly plunged down at the big couches on the floor, murmering something incomprehensible in the fabrics.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Alice knew there was only one way of coping with this kind of hissy-fit, with patience of a bald monk.

Looking at the wild mess of hair, face covered entirely by the couches, Alice couldn't help but snigger. It was two week into term, and already the bickering contest between James and Lily had begun. If you would ask her, they were just perfect for eachother… but then again, Lily's temper didn't seem to agree with that.

"Lily dear, you're going to get a burst in your skull if you keep that up," not having a response she added kindly, " and you're going to mess up your hair, he's not worth that."

"Yes, your right" Lily got up again, stroking her hair a bit to stop the frizzles she made, talking about a moodchange.

"So how was your day so far?" Lily asked her blonde friend with curiosity, they hadn't seen eachother all day seeing as Lily disappeared at breakfast- or got kidnapped, as she preferred- and the first half of the day they got separate lessons.  
"Fine…"

Lily smiled, if any, she could read her friend way to good not to see something was troubling her.

"Sure you are."

Alice stuck out her tongue at her, but started to explain right away.

"So the marauders-"

"Urgh, hate them-"

"-the rumor goes, they made out. And-"

"They made out!!" Lily interrupted Alice again, wide eyes looking at her like she had sprung a second head. Then a couple seconds it was silent until.

"Hahahahaha..oh Gods…haha I-I haha..no haha way!"

"Lils, that wasn't my point…"

"Whaha, oh I'm gonna pie my pants.. god ahah"

"Yes, well, as hilarious as it is, I-"

"You mean like really made out? Who with who? How far?"

"The rumors say it were Potter and Black, but some say Remus had a thing in it too, as far as what they did exactly, I heard it was a French kiss, but then again, I also heard they were naked, and some say it was a group thing, after Quidditch, but that's hardly true is it?"

"Gods, Potter's going to die of this… I will make sure of that," Lily replied giddy, suddenly not that upset anymore about the combined patrols.

"Well.. what I was trying to say, do you think I still make a chance?" Alice fiddled a bit unsure.

Suddenly Lily was all serious again, now understanding why Alice had brought this up in the first place.

"Oh Alice, you know that it is just a rumor, don't you? And ofcourse you make a chance, Black only doesn't see the great things happening in front of him. He can't help being a fool. Give him time, maybe he grows out of it."

"Out of what?! Being blind as a bat?! I haven't ever heard of somebody 'growing out' of stupidity!" Alice exclaimed heavily.

Lily watched her friend, it was true, Black was as blind as a bat, and sure as stupid as one. Alice had been in love with him since third year, only she didn't threw herself at him like the rest of the school. That's why she never even had been on a date with him, too dignified to fall all over him, but too shy to ask him directly.

"Oh, Alice, let him be, he's such a fool."

Alice grinned at her, "yes, I know, it was just a bit much to hear about him being gay al of a sudden in every class I came. Really, don't they have anything else to discuss."

"It's just another stunt of them, attention whores." Lily added Alice rant. " Really, don't worry about it, they're not gay."

"Your right, so what was it with Potter? You looked pretty angry coming in," Alice referred to earlier.

As a reaction lily threw herself once more at the pillows, muffling a scream. Alice set up again, legs crossed, position bald monk. All she heard were the words 'patrols' and 'knickers'.

-----------------

"Don't even think about saying anything."

It was later that day, and time for patrols. James and Lily had agreed on meeting outside the portrait of the fat lady at eight, having had a bit time for their homework and dinner. Now it was five past eight and James had hurried out of the portrait, painfully aware of being late.

James opened his mouth for an apology, but got cut off.

"Not a word." Lily grumbled. The patrols would be so much more pleasant if she could pretend he wasn't there at all, so forbidding him to speak, was her best gameplan so far. Turning on her heals she left a still panting James.

"Lily, wait, I'm sorry-"

"That counts as talking!" she almost yelled.

"No really, wait a second… I didn't meant to be late.. wait hold up." Reaching her arm and slowing her down Lily was forces to look at him.

"God, how can you walk that fast on those heels…" James started, " what I was saying, is that I am sorry for being late, and… and I would like to make this work out for the best." Seeing her frown he added " You know, this patrol thing, it would be for the best of us both if we didn't argue ourselves nuts, we probably need to do this for the rest of the years, so what do you say?"

Lily loosened his grip on her upperarm by shaking him off, "I say we don't argue, if you don't talk at all."

With that she strolled of again. Making James wonder if she practices walking as fast as she can without looking hurried.

"Lily come on!" He called at her, catching a very irritated huff.

"Come on, we need to make some fun." He smiled at her.

"Fun?! We need to patrol, or did you forget already?"

"Lily, please, loosen up already, you don't always have to follow the rules you know," James stated, " I bet you can't even have a bit of a laugh when you're allowed to."

Lily didn't let James notice, but his words had hit a snare. She was a bit uptight, Alice always told her. But she couldn't go against rules, it was like going against her nature. She liked rules, they were simple, straightforward. She was good at rules.

"I like rules," she told James, sounding a bit like a child pouting, but the truth is, she simply did like rules.

James snorted and mumbled something under his breath, making the girl curious.

"What was that, if you've got some positive commentary for once, I would like to hear, or was it as barbaric as it sounded?" Lily didn't trust him for a second.

"I only said that you like the wrong rules."

"The _wrong_ rules? There are no such things as wrong or right rules, Potter, just rules. Which you follow, or in your case, don't follow." She said slowly, like explaining to a five-year-old.

James, already used to been talked to like that, a treat his mother still used on him now and then, wasn't fazed by her. "You have stupid rules, the boring ones, which you should break by the way, and you have the good rules, the fun rules, which you should never break!"

"Oh Potter, come off of it, what do _you _know about any rules anyway?" Rolling her eyes she kept on stalking trough the abandoned corridors.

"I know a lot about rules!" James reacted instantly, "and I never break any good rule."

"And what makes a rule good or not, oh great follower of rules?" Sarcasm rang though her voice, mixed with amusement. "What is a good rule?"

"A good rule is a fun rule", he told her.

"Like for example?" somehow Lily found she was a bit curious, not only was this the most animated conversation she had managed to maintain with her arch-enemy, but it also made her wonder, was she wrong?

" Uhm, like for example…er that uhm, a fun rule is-"

"making out with your best friend?" she suggest, smiling at him.

"- well, yes, uh no I mean, er... that's probably not the best example…more a onetime thing-"

"It always is a onetime thing with the two of you, you never stick with anyone, girl or boy, apparently" Lilly ranted over his stumbling, "besides, it only proves there's no such thing as fun rules. Only rules, strict rules, written rules, social rules, yes, but fun rules, I'm sorry but that's idiotic."

"How can you say that! There are lots of fun rules! We've got a whole book full of them!" James nearly shouted, before clapping his hand against his mouth, eyes wide.

"What wrong? Cat's got your tongue?" Lily smiled at him, friendlier than ever, she was kind of enjoying herself.

"No, no, just forget I said that," James told her.

"Said what? About those rules, I told you it was rubbish-"

"No not about the rules, about the book," James replied before going white for a second time.

"Book, what book?" Lily looked at him, raising one of her eyebrows.

"No book!" James shook his head, not looking in her eyes.

"Potter, I know you said something about a book, what's in the book?" Lily asked him, lowering her voice.

"There's nothing in no book." Heavily shaking his head, it was obvious to Lily there certainly was a book, and whatever stood in it, James didn't want to tell her. Making her want to know even more.

"James, love," she flipped her hair, the use of his firstname felt alien in her mouth, slowing her pace and catching his eyes, "please tell me what's in the book?" she blinked a couple times with her eyelashes.

Lily saw him trying to look the other way, but it was no use, slowly he melted in front of her. It was too easy, playing the Denzel, maybe biting her lip would bring him over the edge, or was that too much.

On second thought, boys only saw the obvious. Biting her lips a bit, she noticed him shuffling his feet, and he was going down, the sucker. "James?"

He looked up, and broke down. " It's a book we made, the marauders, it's full of rules we made up. It's great fun, like a handguide to every prank, every joke. And you have to follow it. That's what makes it so brilliant, make you go over the edge every time. None of us can disregarded the rules, it would be like.. like… "

"Like breaking a rule?" Lily provided simply.

" Yes." James admitted unintelligent. "Don't tell I told?"

"What, you broke a rule with that?" Lily teased, but seeing him frown made her rethink her words. "You really did broke a rule by that?" she asked in surprise.

James looked like he wanted to vanish on the spot, vaporize into the ancient furniture around them. "Yes."

Lily now felt slightly guilty for pursuing him in telling, manipulating him like that, but only slightly that is.

"I won't tell" she whispered him.

That was the end of the conversation that day, both of them lost in thoughts through the rest of the rounds.

Later that evening Lily lay down in bed.

_I can be fun_, she thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel a bit put out by James accusation, on top of Alice repeatedly telling her to loosen up. Yes, she could be fun as well. Even more if there were actual rules to go at, rules of fun. Because, in the end Lily was good with rules.

So is that how they always went about yelling, laughing, _marauding_… with a guideline. She could do that! Alice too. Maybe they could somehow see that book of theirs. Maybe she could borrow it. Or maybe she could do just that, but more secretly, maybe she could steel it somehow.

Only for a moment, no harm done. She would tell Alice tomorrow. She could help, creating a distraction or such. What did they call it again? A smoke-screen…

After a time contemplating, Lily settled for one idea. _I have to get that book_

**Well, tell me if it is anything****, the chapters will be long, but therefore the updates a bit slower.**


End file.
